DrCullen my sex therapist
by RedSoxFan7
Summary: After Jacob broke up with Bella. Bella hasn't been able to trust another man. Will going to Dr. Cullen help her solve all her issues or will she be doomed to be by herself forever. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Cullen the sex therapist

An: My friend this story for different couple and genre. She has let me borrow this story to make a Bella and Edward story. I have change few things from her story. Thanks to friend once more.  
>"Here read this," Alice said throwing a small business card at Bella<p>

"What is this?" Bella asked picking up the card and reading it.

"It's Jasper's best friend and he is the answer to all your problems." Said Alice

Bella looked back down at the card really reading it this time. The business card was pink with baby-blue printing. It read:

Edward Manson Cullen PH.D.

Licensed Sex Therapist

Individual and Couple Counseling Private Sessions By Apt. Only Call: 996-4321

Bella glared up at Alice

"You want me to go see a sex therapist." Bella said in a loud voice but then she lower her voice as she remembers that they were at Starbucks drinking coffee

"Alice, are you serious? Are you playing a joke on me?" Bella says. She lowered her head and started playing with her napkin, trying to hide the tears starting in her eyes.

Alice covered Bella's hand with her and spoke softly. "Listen Bella you need to get over this. It is time to move on. Jacob broke up with you a year ago and you haven't had a relationship much less a sex since then. He cheated on you. He cheated on you! Remember that Bella. You told me he said it was because you were lousy in bed. I find that hard to believe but anyway." Bella refused to meet Alice's eyes and began flipping the business card over and over on the table. "You say you go on dates but don't let them do more than just kiss you because of what Jacob said. Bella I love you " Bella looked up at that comment and smirked at her friend. "And I hate to see you miserable." Alice paused for a second to let Bella speak if she wanted. Bella didn't. She just continued to stare at the business card. "Look a friend of mine went to this sex doctor and she said the doctor helped her a lot. My friend felt comfortable with him and says that the doctor was very professional." Alice finished and took a drink of her coffee.

"Okay I will think about it Alice but I don't promise anything."

Five days later Bella found herself sitting in Dr. Cullen's office waiting room. The walls were painted a calming light blue almost white. The furniture consisted of three love seats and three end tables. The walls had a few Monet prints with cherry-wood frames hanging on them. There was the smooth sound of jazz being piped into the room from ceiling speakers. Bella was sure that all of these things together were suppose to make her feel relaxed, but it didn't. Her knees bounced up and down nervously and her palms were sweaty. She was sure that the one other person in the waiting room could hear her heart pounding. Bella turned to the end table to her left to find a magazine to read and help distract her mind. Bella was about to grab a magazine when she heard the secretary saying "Bella Dr. Cullen will see you now."

Bella stood wiping her sweaty hands on her jeans and walked toward the door. The secretary opened the door and motioned for Bella to step inside the office. As she walked through the doorway the chair behind a large wooden desk swiveled around. Dr. Cullen stood up and extended his hand out to Bella.

"Good afternoon Miss. Swan. I am Dr. Cullen but you can call me Edward if you like." Bella shook the offered hand and looked into the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen on a man. Oh fuck, she thought. This man can't be the therapist. He doesn't look much older than I am not to mention he is hot. No he is fucking beautiful. Bella felt her racing heart skip a beat and start up even faster if possible at the contact with this man's hand. Bella let go of his hand.

"Sorry … Am just really nervous…I never been to a therapist before."

"It's okay. Please have a seat." Edward pointed to the chair in front of the desk. "So Miss Swan what can I do to help you?" Edward asked

"It's Bella"

"I'm sorry?"

"You can call me Bella"

"Alright Bella where would you like to start?"

_I'd like to start at by kissing you everywhere and then having you put your long fingers inside of me. Oh my where did that thought come from? I haven't had thoughts like that about anyone in a long time_. Bella blushed at her own thoughts.

"I am not sure. Like I said before I have never had therapy."

"Okay why don't you start by telling me what made you make your appointment with me?" Edward was having a hard time believing that this sexy young woman had any problems in the sex category. Edward scolded himself for having such thoughts. Bella obviously wanted help or he wouldn't be here. Start thinking with your head Edward instead of your cock and stop looking at her breasts.

"Don't you want me on the couch?" Bella asked pointing to the black suede leather couch on the left side of the room diagonal to the desk.

Bella stood and walked quietly to the couch and lays down. She heard Edward move the chair that Bella left to the edge of the couch near Bella's head. Bella was facing away from Edward staring at the ceiling. Bella let out a nice deep breath trying to calm herself. Good now his face won't be so distracting. Bella thought to herself.

Bella took a deep breath and started talking fast. "Okay well until a year and a half ago I was in a committed relationship with Jacob. Anyway, we were together for 2 years. It was the longest serious relationship I have ever had. He was older than me. He started cheating on me and then he dumped me. He told me I was lousy in bed and didn't "get him sexually"." Bella pause and let out a deep sigh. Bella peaked at Dr. Cullen out of the corner of her eye. Bella couldn't really read Edward's expression, but at least he wasn't laughing. The gorgeous doctor didn't look disgusted either so that was good.

"Bella was that all you had to say?" Edward asked quietly.

"Well..um...No see I..uh. Well since then I haven't been able to be um intimate with anyone because I am afraid of being rejected."

Silence

"I'm finished"


	2. Chapter 2

An: thanks to my friend for letting me use her story and letting me change some things around and making it with one my favorite couples. Here the next chapter.

"Bella I know that wasn't easy for you but I appreciate your honesty. I would like to ask you a few questions now." Edward stated softly as he leaned forward in his chair.

"First question and please feel free to continue to be honest "pause" Do you like sex?"

Bella felt her face blush "Yes I do. Um..I consider myself a very sexual person...or at least I used too."

Edward wrote on his notepad. Damn she is incredibly sexy just laying there all flushed. Edward thought.

"Well Bella when you and your boyfriend had sex or were intimate were you able to bring him to orgasm?"

Bella fixed her gaze on the ceiling, not even daring to look at Edward. "Yes." Bella uncrossed and crossed her ankles as she lay on the couch. "But it did take him awhile some times." Bella almost whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" Dr. Cullen ask.

All that could be heard in the room was Bella's quick nervous breathing as Edward waited for Bella to answer. Great..I really don't want this man to think I am a total loser. He is your shrink Bella not your boyfriend. Talk to him so you can get better then ask him out. This is a professional man. This is what he does for a living. He wouldn't want you anyway. Talk to the hot doctor. Bella thought.

"Jacob was uh particular. There were certain ways he liked to be touched. If I wasn't focused I wouldn't do it right and um..it would take him a while to cum. I mean orgasm." Bella says

Edward scribbled something quickly on his notepad. "Bella can you please elaborate on what "particular" means?" Edward asks

"Well um.. Jacob was very um well I don't really know how to answer that." Bella paused.

"Take your time Bella." Bella lay on the couch quietly for a few minutes.

"When we had sex Jacob was pretty much always in control. He was older than me and more experienced. He liked to be touched only in certain areas and certain ways. If I did something he didn't like he would get upset and then he would lose his erection. I really wanted to please him so much. I guess I am just not a good lover." Bella's voice trembled at the end of her last statement.

"Bella were you able to have an orgasm when you had sex together?"

Bella didn't say anything. Dr. Cullen waited patiently for Bella's answer although he already knew what it was going to be.

"The answer is no I didn't always have an orgasm when we had sex."

"So let me get this straight Bella. You wanted/needed Jacob to touch you to have an orgasm and he wouldn't do it, but yet wouldn't let you touch yourself either." Edward stated trying not to let his anger be known.

Bella just nodded.

"Does that seem right to you?"

"Well um it wasn't every time and you know there is more to a relationship than sex." Bella said defensively.

"I am sorry Bella. I didn't mean to make you defensive. You are right of course, but you supposedly being lousy in bed is what caused you to doubt yourself and make you afraid of intimacy. May I tell you what I think about what you have told me so far.?"

Bella lifted her head and turned to look at Dr. Cullen. "That is what I am paying you for isn't it.?" She said with a smirk.

Dr. Cullen laughed. God he even laughs sexy. Bella thought.

"Bella, So here goes my expert opinion. I think that Jacob had control issues. He always had to be in control of your relationship even down to how and where you touched him. I think Jacob's problem maintaining an erection wasn't your fault at all. I think he was having problems with impotence. Blaming you was his way of covering it up and it still left him in control."

Just as Dr. Cullen finished talking the sound of a soprano saxophone started playing in the room. Edward looked disappointed. That was the alarm he set to indicate that there was 10 minutes left of Bella's appointment time. It was time to wrap things up for today.

"Bella that sound means that we have 10 minutes left of our time together. I think it would be good if we met again for at least 4-5 more sessions. The problems in your relationship were not entirely yours. I want to help you Bella. I want you to feel comfortable with intimacy again. You have the right to take pleasure as well as give pleasure. You can have a successful, healthy relationship again. Would you like to continue seeing me?"

Bella sat up quietly on the couch and turned her eyes on Edward. When she looked into Edward's eyes her heart raced again. Edward's eyes looked so sincere and hopeful. "Yes I would like to see you again. I really do want your help. You have opened my eyes to some things that I hadn't really seen before. Thank you Dr. Cullen."

Edward quickly got out of his chair and took Bella's hand and shook it. He was so happy Bella said yes. "I am looking forward to our next session already." He said excitedly.

Bella had to smile at Edward's enthusiasm.

"How about same time next week?"

A week damn that is way too long to have to wait to see him. Bella thought and let out a soft sigh.

"Ya okay that sounds good."

"Okay." Edward answered at Bella again getting lost in Bella's eyes.

"I will see you next week Dr. Cullen." Bella turned and walked out of the office.

As soon as Bella left the office Dr. Cullen buzzed his secretary.

"Yes Dr. Cullen?"

"Angela hold all calls for the next thirty minutes please I am going to go over my notes from this session."

"No problem doctor."

Edward looked at his notes but couldn't stop thinking about Bella and the feelings he was developing for her. He knew that it wrong and that he shouldn't fall for Bella but he couldn't help but feel something for her.


	3. Chapter 3

An: Thanks everyone that has added this story to favorites or alerts. Thanks once again to my friend for letting me share her story and letting me change things and making it my own. I wasn't too sure about this chapter if should keep it the way it was written or change a bit.

Chapter 3

Once again Bella found herself waiting in the serene waiting room of Dr. sexy-hair Cullen's office. She wasn't nervous, but anxious and excited about seeing the doctor this time. Bella had been seeing Dr. Sexy hair on a weekly basis for almost a month now. She had come to the conclusion that a week was definitely not too long to wait in between seeing this gorgeous and intelligent man.

As she waited for her turn to see the doctor Bella thought about all the things she discovered about herself and Edward. She thought about his past sessions and how Edward was able to get her to talk more freely about her relationship with Jacob. Through her sessions with Edward, Bella was able to see just how much she let Jacob control her and their relationship. Jacob made all the decisions for Bella. He even told Bella what clothes to wear and Bella did it. She still had a hard time believing how much of herself she had lost in the relationship. Bella realized that she accepted a lot of what Jacob said at face value do to the fact that Jacob was 3 years older and more experienced in life. She truly thought that Jacob loved her and wanted to take care of her and help Bella to be a better person. Bella was slowly realizing that Jacob's criticism of Bella in and out of bed was not really for Bella's own good but for Jacob's ego alone. Jacob liked his women young and naive.

Bella got a smile on her face as she thought of the things she had been able to learn about Edward Manson Cullen PH.D. When Bella got tired of lying on the couch during the therapy sessions she would walk around Edward's office. Edward had lots of family photos in his office. That is how Bella found out about Edward's brother and sister: Emmett and Angela. She also knew where Edward was born and that he loved music and cooking just like Bella. Bella and Edward would have side conversations about the music they loved until Edward would steer Bella back to the main topic of the therapy session. Edward was easy to talk to and you tell he really cared about and was genuinely listening. Edward had mentioned to Bella that maybe she should try and go out on a date and see how it went. Bella remembered how softly Edward had said that to her like he wasn't too keen on the idea, but that was probably just wishful thinking on Bella's part.

Bella did try and go on a couple of dates. Bella had an alright time until the end of the dates when it was time for the goodbye. Kissing she could do, but when the other persons hands started to roam she would freeze. At those moments Jacob's words of "Bella don't touch there, men don't like that or Bella you sound like a baby when you make that noise" would come into her head and then the date was really over. She also noticed that both the men that she had gone on dates with resembled a certain auburn copper-hair with green eyes. In the past Bella mainly dated blondes.

"Bella you can go in now." interrupted her thoughts. Bella stood and walked into Edward's office. Edward was standing up behind his desk gathering his note pad as Bella walked in the room. He hadn't heard Bella walk in. This gave Bella time to look over Edward. Bella was sort of getting used to the way her heart would speed up when she saw Edward. What was the man wearing today? He had on tight black fuck-me pants and a silk light pink dress shirt. Bella swallowed hard and tried to ignore the fact that she was starting to get wet. Bella cleared her throat causing Edward to look up and smile. Damn he was sexy when he smiled.

"Bella, hey good to see you." Edward said. He shook hands with Bella and motioned for Bella to take a seat on the couch. Bella still has such an effect on Edward's system Edward had to come to terms with how hard Bella can make her with a smile or hand shake. He has learned to control himself where Bella is concerned. Edward was so ashamed of himself for masturbating after his first session with Bella that he hasn't done it again. Well at least not in the office..maybe once at night in his bed. Edward shook his head to clear his thoughts and sat down in the chair opposite of the couch.

"Edward how was your week?" Bella asked.

"Not bad. I went to a wine tasting party with my friend Kate."

"Oh really." Bella tried not to sound disappointed. I wonder who Kate is.

"Ya she couldn't get her husband to go so she invited me along."

"Oh so you liked it huh. I really don't drink that much wine" Bella

"It wasn't bad. So Bella how was your week? Did you go out on any dates?"

"No not this week. I guess it was a slow week for me." Bella said quietly as she relaxed back slouching against the back of the couch.

"Okay. I would like to talk to you about some exercises I think you would benefit from. There isn't anyone you are seeing on a regular basis that could help you with them? You aren't seeing anyone romantically now correct?"

"Um no Edward there isn't anyone now." Bella paused before continuing. " I don't even have what my friend Alice would call a "fuck buddy"."

Edward looked down at the papers he had in his lap for a minute. He looked like he was waging some kind of battle in his head. He let out a low sigh and looked back up at Bella. He smiled kindly at Bella. Bella is going to be the death of me. Edward thought.

"Well Bella the exercises I am talking about really require two people. Your situation is unique in that even when I have done individual counseling in the past the person usually has a mate or lover they can do the exercises with, but you don't"

Bella looked at Edward with sad questioning eyes. Great Bella thought I am fucking doomed here. I will never get laid in my life again. Bella groaned and rubbed her hand over her eyes.

"If you are willing Bella I can help you with these exercises. You have every right to say no. I don't want to do anything that makes you to uncomfortable. The exercises would involve intimacy at your pace. I know this requires a lot of trust on your part Bella so..." Edward trailed off keeping eye contact with Bella trying to read her thoughts.

Oh God. Edward and I intimate. Edward and his hot sexy body. Great now he really will know what a loser I am if I freeze up on him or worse gross him out. Wait. How intimate is intimate? Bella thought to herself. Her pulse started racing again. Edward wouldn't hurt me. I trust him.

"Bella"

"Edward"

They both started speaking at the same time.

"You go Edward."

"Bella I want you to know that the exercises will go slow and if you feel that you can't do this I will try and find an alternative to help you." Edward stated earnestly.

"No I trust you Edward. If you will help me I will try."

Edward smiled at Bella and thought 'give me strength'. "Okay Bella let's start with exercise number one. I need to trade you places. I will lie on the couch and you can sit beside me on it." They moved and got in to their positions. Edward was feeling unsure of himself. 'What if this backfires because of my personal feelings toward Bella.' Edward looked at Bella as he sat next to her on the couch.

"Okay Bella this exercise is designed to help you feel comfortable with touching another person intimately." Bella's eyes got big for a second as she stared at Edward. "What I want you to do is just start touching me slowly and get comfortable with touching another person again knowing that you can't touch them wrong. This exercise does not include touching of genitalia and the focus here is the touch not orgasm. Can you try that Bella?" Edward was trying to calm himself down on the inside. 'If I tent my pants right away I am sure that will scare Edward.'

Bella swallowed and looked at Edward. Edward with the beautiful calm eyes looking at her like he really wanted to help Bella. Edward with the fucking fabulous body. 'Ya I think I can touch him.'

"Uh Edward I think I can, but um would you mind rolling on your stomach to start with?" Bella asked.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for everyone who has read this story. I don't own any of the characters. They belong to S.M.

Please Review.

Chapter 4

"Okay Bella if it will make you more comfortable. I am going take off my shirt so that it doesn't get to wrinkled okay?"

Bella just nodded. She watched Edward unbutton his shirt and remove it. Bella got a nice look at Edward's sculpted chest and abs almost leaving her breathless. Edward turned and laid down on his stomach with his face turned toward the couch to make Bella more at ease. Bella took a slow deep breath and let it out.

"Uh I guess I will um ..well just let me know if I do something wrong or um you don't like it okay?"

"Bella you won't do anything wrong just relax." Edward said in a husky breath.

Bella slowly reached for Edward's wrists and slowly moved Edward's arms up alongside his head. She then softly dragged her fingers slowly down Edward's arms causing Josh to shudder slightly. Bella felt the shudder go through Edward's body and paused for a second. Edward started to say something then Bella's fingers traveled across Edward's shoulders and started down his back. Bella watched in fascination as the doctor's well defined muscles quivered under her touch. 'He really is beautiful'. Bella thought. 'I could just sit and stare at him all day, but touching him is incredible.' Bella's hands reached the waist band of Edward's slacks and she traced the top of the band back and forth causing goose bumps to rise on Edward's skin. Bella heard the doctor's slight gasp or was it her own breath quickening at the feel of Edward. Bella couldn't tell, but she thought her heart was going to come out of her chest as hard as it was beating. She looked at the doctor's round tight ass and wanted to touch it and squeeze it so she gently placed a hand on each cheek. He felt the muscles contract under her hands and said "Is this okay Edward?"

The doctor let out a slow breath. "Yes Bella...please." 'oh shit Edward thought now I sound like I want her to squeeze my ass...well I do. Think doctor-patient relationship, doctor-patient relationship.' Edward chanted silently to will away his rock hard cock. It didn't work. 'God how I want Bella.' Edward thought and let out a slight groan unable to stop it as Bella squeezed both ass cheeks.

Bella didn't think that she couldn't get anymore wet, but when Edward said please it definitely made Bella feel more wet. Bella removed one hand from Edward and quickly adjusted herself. She then returned her hand and molded both hands around Edward's ass-cheeks and squeezed. 'Oh nice..so fucking firm.' Hearing Edward groan made Bella bite her own lip to keep from returning the moan. As she squeezed she felt Edward's hips buck slightly against the couch. Bella then continued her exploration of the lovely doctor's body by rubbing her hands down both legs and then back up again. This caused both of them to quiver in anticipation. Bella then leaned down and placed her hot lips to Edward's back between his shoulder blades, kissing the spot with open lips. The patient looked at the doctor's face to see if she stepped over the line, but Edward had his eyes clamped shut and his lower lip between his teeth. The doctor made no objections so Edward reigned hot slow kisses all over Edward's back and shoulders. Both were trembling now and harder than they had ever been in their lives. Their breaths were coming in short pants. "Edward...you can..turn over um now." Bella paused to catch her breath. "If you want to."

'Oh Bella's talking. She wants me to turn over. Great, my slacks will leave nothing to the imagination.' Edward turned over on to his back and placed his arms over his head. 'I must be the professional.' He thought. Bella's face looked like Edward's felt: flushed. "Bella you are doing fine. I hope you realized that you didn't freeze up once while you were touching me. You never did anything wrong and your touches were very pleasing." Edward could have kicked himself for the last statement, but he needed Bella to feel confident in herself. Edward was hoping that by talking he could calm his body down a little so he wouldn't scare Bella. He watched as Bella looked down at her own hands then back up at Edward and smiled a crooked little smile. "Um do I stop now or um should I continue?" Bella asked.

"Do you think you will be comfortable touching me while I am able to look at you?" Edward spoke quietly not wanting to pressure Bella, but his cock was screaming continue!

"I want to try Edward. I really do." 'Eager much Bella thought to herself as she started to touch Edward's arms like before except on the underside. Edward shivered slightly and kept his eyes trained on Bella. Bella continued to bring her feather-light touches down Edward's arms and over his pectoral muscles till he reached Edward's nipples. She paused there and looked up at the doctor before gently rubbing circles around and on the hard little pebbles. Edward's eyes fluttered and he bit harder on his bottom lip, but his eyes remained on Bella. "Is that okay? Do you like that? Jacob said the most men don't like their nipples touched."

"Uh mm yes Bella you are fine. I ..uh think that every man is different. I like my nipples touched." Edward said panting as Bella continued touching and now slightly pinching the doctor's nipples. Bella stopped torturing Edward's nipples and trailed her hands down his abs tracing each part of Edward's six pack. Edward couldn't help the slow buck of his hips as Bella trailed her finger down the fine hair around  
>Edward's navel. At the waist of the tight black slacks Bella again rubbed back and forth once dipping her index finger under the band. This caused the doctor to hiss and at the same time soft jazz music started playing in the room signaling the hour was almost up. It was Bella's turn to groan because she didn't want to stop, but she sat up straight and removed her hands from Edward's body. They were both startled to find that they had lost track of time because they were so into each other.<p>

Edward sat up on the side of the couch and ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath.

"Okay then Bella I think we made progress here today. You were able to put yourself into an intimate situation and not freeze up. That is a step in the right direction. I think that if you are comfortable we can continue with these exercises next week." 'Please say yes.' Edward thought and his body would scream it if it could. Edward stood up and put his shirt back on as he waited for Bella's answer.

Bella looked at Edward putting on his shirt and thought 'damn I think he should just go shirtless all the time. He has such a hot body and I got to touch it all over. Hell yes I want to continue the exercises! I can't believe how good it felt to touch Edward that way. He never once acted like he didn't like the way I touched him. He never once tried to tell me no.' Bella sighed. ' This man is gonna cure me but kill me in the process.' "Yes I would like to continue the uh exercises Edward. I appreciate your patience with me." Bella said standing up and walking over to where Edward had moved, over by the desk.

Edward looked at Bella and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Great Bella. I think you are going to do very well with these exercises. I hope that you have a good week and are able to feel a little better about yourself because you made a big step toward helping yourself today." They just stood there looking into each other's eyes. Bella didn't want to leave and she could see in Edward's eyes that he didn't want her to leave either. Edward broke the gaze first glancing down at his appointment book.

"Thank you again Edward. I hope you have a good week too." When Bella got to the door of the office she turned and looked at Edward again. I hope this isn't wrong of me to say but I am looking forward to next week very much." That said Bella turned and walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

An: Sorry, I haven't update in forever. I don't own anything. Thanks once again to my friend for letting me use her story and making into an bxe story. Um.. I hope you'll like the chapter.

"Hi Edward. How was your week?"

"Good but long Bella."

'Does that mean he missed me? I missed you Edward.' Bella wondered to herself.

"Well Bella I thought we would start this session where last week's session ended unless you have someone at home now that can help you with these exercises?"

" Oh no Dr. Edward there is no one I feel comfortable doing these exercises with but you." Bella said eagerly with a big grin on her face. It was the truth. Bella hadn't found any man very interesting since she had met Josh. She had tried to explain to Alice and Angela about how she just felt a connection to Edward since they had first met. Angela had smiled sweetly at her and told her that she understood and for her to be careful.

Edward looked at Bella with a smirk on his face. 'Bella is flirting with me. What was Bella thinking? Does she realize how sexy she is? Is she attracted to me? ' These thoughts ran quickly through Edward's mind as Bella went over and sat on the couch.

Bella had dressed for this appointment with Edward in mind. She was wearing short jean skirt and a yellow low cut shirt that expose the right amount of breasts.

"Bella how do you feel about the session we had last week?" Edward asked.

"I feel good about it and um ..I am excited to um continue." Bella paused looking up at Edward from under her lashes. "I'm still surprised that I didn't freeze up. I know I owe that to you Edward. You make me feel so comfortable when I am around you."

"I am glad that you feel comfortable with me and want to continue the exercises." Edward said as he looked into Bella's eyes and started lift her shirt. Bella watched him closely and felt her heart beat accelerate. Bella licked her lips as Edward moved to the couch. Bella stood up from the couch so that Edward could lie down now that her shirt was off.

Edward laid down on his back again with his arms above his head. Bella started to slowly rub her hands down Edward's sides, a small smile on her face. Edward tried to keep his eyes open but they fluttered closed as he gave in to Bella's pleasurable touch. Bella watched Edward fight to keep his eyes open as Bella touched him. 'He looks so hot laying there surrendering to my touch.' Bella felt herself get wet with the thought of Edward surrendering to her completely. Bella brought her hands to Edwards's shoulders and slightly squeezed, massaging Edward's shoulders. Edward opened his eyes halfway and looked at Bella. Edward's breath hitched as he made eye contact with Bella's beautiful brown ones. Maintaining eye contact Bella slowly bent down toward Edward. Bella stopped mere centimeters from Edward's mouth. Both could feel the others hot breath against each other's lips. Bella's tongue gently licks Edward's bottom lip. The beautiful doctor sucked his breath in and closed his eyes only to let out a hissing breath as he felt Bella's lips and tongue on his rapid pulse at the base of his neck. Edward's eyes flew open at the touch of Bella's tongue and gentle sucking to his neck. Bella sensed Edward's slight tensing and lifted her head to look at Edward as a betraying shudder went through Edward. "Is this okay? I'm sorry." Bella's voice faltered. Bella didn't want to stop but she didn't want Edward to be upset with her.

Edward looked into Bella's eyes seeing the hesitation and doubt. "...Uh ..mm your fine Bella. I was just surprised but ..I liked it." Bella smiled slightly and her eyes got even darker as she moved her mouth back to Edward's neck and began to suck and nibble at Edward's pulse point. "I like everything you do." Edward admitted quietly as he brought one hand down to the back of Bella's neck. "Good Edward. I want to please you." Bella licked up Edward's neck to suck the lobe of the Edward's ear. " You make me feel so good just by letting me touch you and talk to you." Bella whispered hotly against Edward's ear. The sexy doctor turned his head to the side and tilted his head back, giving Bella more access to his neck. They both moaned as Edward rubbed his fingers into Bella's hair. Bella then kissed down Edward's chest until she came to Edward's nipples. She circled her tongue around one of Edward's nipples taking it into her mouth and sucking as her other hand gently pinched and fondled the other nipple. Edward arched his back off the couch as Bella kept sucking and playing with Edward's nipples. " " Edward moaned. Bella switched her mouth to the other nipple giving it the same attention as she did the other one. Edward now had both hands in Bella's hair. Bella couldn't remember ever being this wet in her life.

Edward's whole body was on fire. He was so hard he thought he was going to burst from the pleasure Bella and her tongue was giving him. Edward knew that on the professional level he should try and not be so reactive but 'Oh my God..Where is she going with her tongue now?' Edward couldn't help himself. Bella made a wet trail down Edward's chest and abdomen. She licked the pattern of the tight muscles of Edward's six pack. Edward's muscles quivered under Bella's tongue. 'How could any man say that Bella wasn't a good lover? She is so giving. She is driving me crazy.' Edward rubbed his hands down Bella's shoulders and felt Bella tremble under his touch. Bella continued her attack on Edward's abdomen biting the hard muscle there, causing Bella to buck his hips toward Bella. Bella's hands were now rubbing up and down the top of Edward's thighs. Both were moaning and panting hard.

"Be…lla st. stop please.." Edward panted lifting Bella's head up to look into her eyes. Lustful brown eyes met deep emerald eyes of the doctor's gasping for air trying to calm himself. "What Edward did I do something wrong?" " No I just want to ask you if I can." Edward bit his lip for a second searching for the right words. "touch you now? You have said before that when you start getting touched you freeze up ...and I want to see how you do now."

Before Edward realized what was happening Bella sat up and threw her legs over Edward and straddled Edward's legs. "Yes Edward please touch me!" Bella said as she pulls Edward closer to her. Bella placed Edward's hands around her neck and whispered "Please kiss me Edward." Edward's gaze dropped to Bella's full rosy lips and brought his mouth to them. At the gentle touch of Edward's lips to hers made Bella rocked forward and felling Edward's erection. When Bella's mouth parted as she groaned Edward swept his tongue inside Bella's mouth. Edward stop kissing Bella and started to kiss his way down the side of Bella's neck.

"Oh Edward mmm so good, you make me feel so good." Bella moaned out as Edward's hands roamed all over Bella's back and around to the front of Bella's shirt. Edward removed Bella's shirt and threw it on the floor. Edward started kissing Bella's chest and kissing her exposed breast. Bella started rocking her hips into Edward's erection, giving both of them intense pleasure. Both of them lost themselves in each other kissing and touching. Edward pushed Bella down laying completely on top of her and started grinding against Bella's. Edward had gone beyond thinking as a therapists he just wanted to give Bella pleasure and take pleasure in Bella's body. "Bella I can't stop. We should ...I don't want to take ...uh damn Bella your amazing. I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Oh Edw..aard . I want you. ... I need you so much. Please don't make me stop."

Bella flipped them over so that she was on top of Edward again. She straddled Edward and grind hard against Edward. Bella buried her face in Edward's neck and licked it. Edward was so close to orgasm. As he met Bella's thrust with his own, Edward felt his body tense and then start to shake as his orgasm started to rip through him. "OOOOh Bella I'm gonna cummmm" Edward moaned out into Bella's ear. Bella felt herself get wetter and start to feel that she too was going to climax soon. She kept humping Edward until she also felt the bliss of climaxing. Bella collapsed completely on Edward. They both laid there breathing deeply trying to calm themselves and return their breathing to normal. Edward's hands traced up and down Bella's back trying to soothe her.

Edward took a breath and started to speak but before she could Bella put a finger to Edward's mouth and stopped him. " I know Edward...I know but I wanted it too! I have no regrets." Edward smiled and ran his thumb over Bella's lips. They continued to look into each other's eyes reading the others heart.

"Dr. Cullen, sir it is time for your next appointment." Angela's voice came through the intercom breaking the haze that had surrounded them. Edward sat up quickly with Bella and then realized that there was jazz music playing that he hadn't heard until now

Bella stood up off the couch and Edward reluctantly. She offered her hand to Edward and helped Edward off the couch. The doctor tilted his head up and gave Bella a soft kiss and watched as Bella put her shirt back on. Edward gave her hug and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"Edward your fired." Bella said as she walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: thanks for everyone who read the story and for those who review. Here the next chapter. I can't recall ever putting where the story took place. So the story takes place in New York City.

"Edward, You got a package."

Edward looked up from his desk with a smile for his secretary as she walked into his office and sat down a plainly wrapped package. Angela slid the package across the desk toward Josh.

"So what this makes present number five this week. Whoever she is she must really like you and have an unending supply of blue wrapping paper."

Edward slightly blushed at Angela's comments. He knew exactly who this package was from and it made his heart speed up just a little at the thought of the person alone. It was the fifth package Edward had received this week. All four prior to this had been from Bella. All were wrapped in the same paper but had been different sizes. Each with a little personalized note from Bella.

"Edward ..hello Edward are you with me? I am going to leave now. I will lock the door on my way out."

"Yeah okay Angela. Have a good weekend" Edward said as he started to open the small blue package.

He tore into the package like a little kid on Christmas morning. Inside the small box laid two paper tickets. One was a very antique looking paper with burgundy calligraphy writing announcing the events date, time and location. It was for an art exhibit. Edward scanned the ticket quickly and it was then that he noticed a particular word that made him blush all over again. It was a ticket to an Erotic Sculpture and Music Exhibit. The artists listed were local artists. The exhibit was tomorrow night. The second ticket was a little less fancy and was for an event on Sunday night. It was to Edward's amazement tickets to a Red Sox game. They were in town this weekend playing the New York Yankee's and Bella had sent him a ticket with few rows behind the catcher. ' Wow Bella really went all out for this gift.' Edward thought.

Underneath the tickets there was a small blue piece of stationary. Bella's note. Edward hands shook slightly as he took out the note to read what Bella had written. It said.

_Edward_

_If, out of time, I could lift one moment and keep it shining, always new; of all the days that I have lived, I'd pick the moment I first met you._

_Although I am not the original author of those words they express so much how I feel. I would be so thankful and thrilled if you would spend this weekend with me._

_No longer your patient but forever your friend!_

_Isabella _

Edward reread the note several times before he tucked both tickets and the note in his briefcase. He would call Bella as soon as he got home. He was full of nervous excitement at spending a whole weekend with Bella. Since Bella fired him last week Edward hadn't seen Bella. The weekend after their last session was one of deep contemplation for Edward. He had never behaved with a patient as he had with Bella, but Edward knew from the beginning that Bella wasn't going to be like any of his patients prior. The feelings that Edward had for Bella went beyond just the obvious lust he had for Bella. Edward felt a strong need to just be with Bella; to be in her presence. During the long talks they have had during the therapy sessions and now over the last week had strengthened the feelings Edward had. Bella was young. Edward realized that but there were times Bella seemed wise beyond her age.. Edward considered Bella courageous because not many women her age would have gone to therapy to help with their problems. In Edward's opinion that took guts.

On the Monday following their last session when Edward got to his office he told himself that at the end of the day he was going to call Bella. The first gift arrived that afternoon right at the end of his day. The gift was a CD of one of Edward's favorite classical music artist Debussy. The note that day was just a short hi and all of Bella's phone numbers, both work and cell phone. Edward called Bella when he got home that night to thank her for the gift and they talked briefly before Bella had to go to work. Bella had to do inventory that night at a book store she owned. At the end of office hours every day this week Edward received a gift from Bella. Every night he would call Bella and they would talk for hours if they were able too. Wednesday night they had talked to 2:30 AM over a favorite bottle of wine of Edward's while he drank it from the crystal glass both of which were gifts from Bella that day. When they were saying goodnight that night Bella confessed that she was drinking out of a matching glass to the one she gave Edward. The doctor enjoyed all of the gifts Bella had given him, but he really loved their long conversations the most. They found that they could talk about anything with each other. Edward was confident that this weekend was going to be one of the best of his life.

"So what are you going to wear for your weekend of love?"

"Emmett quit calling it that and I think casual dressy except for the baseball game. I am going to wear my Red Sox jersey man." Edward said over his shoulder as he packed his bag. Emmett, his best friend since college, was over "helping" Edward get ready to meet Bella. All Emmett had succeeded in doing was teasing Edward about the weekend he was spending with Bella. "And Em I thought you were here to help me not make fun of me."

"Aw Dr Eddy I did help! Hello did you forget the gift I brought you?" Emmett said motioning to the unwrapped box on the bed. Edward looked at the gift box which contained two boxes of condom, two tubes of lube and massage oil. "I gave you a gift that if used right will keep on giving which will keep Miss Bella and you in bed all night long." Emmett laughed and smiled his cheesiest grin as he cracked himself up. Edward couldn't help but smile a little as he flipped his friend off.

"Your wit knows no bounds does it Em.?"

"You know you love me. Hey are you going to take your camera?" Emmett asked.

"What would I need my camera for?"

"To take pictures of the nude pictures or sculptures you see at the "art" show." Emmett said as he did the little air quotation marks with his hands as he said art.

Edward threw a pillow at Emmett then zipped up his bag. He was done packing including Emmett's gift. Edward wasn't expecting anything from Bella, but being prepared was the responsible thing to do. At least that is what Edward told himself. He was as ready for time to fly by so he could see Bella again. He took a deep breath in and let it out.

"Well I'm all packed. I know it is only overnight and it's not like I haven't talked to Bella almost every night since I last saw er, but I am a little nervous yet excited. You know what I mean Em." Edward said to his friend as he sat on the foot of the bed next to Emmett.

Emmett did know what Edward meant. It had been a long time since he had seen his friend this excited about a Woman. Emmett also knew that his friend was still coming to grips with the fact that all the emotions that the doctor was having were for a former patient. They had talked about it before. Emmett had listened to Edward go on and on about Bella and the talks that the two had and the gifts. He did his best to point out to his friend that it was Bella that initiated the relationship into more than doctor/client. It was Bella doing the wooing with the gifts. Emmett also pointed out to Edward that Bella wasn't really pushing Edward to do anything that he didn't want to do and Edward wasn't pushing Bella.

"Listen Edward go out this weekend and have a good time. Don't analyze everything that is said and happens...like I know you do. You like this Bella a lot and there is nothing wrong with that. Let this weekend be a new beginning for you and her. She fired you remember so you are just Edward Cullen now."

"I know, I know but analyzing things" Edward shrugged his shoulders. "its what I do call it an occupational hazard." Emmett rolled his eyes. "And might I add that, that was quite a monologue for you Em." Edwaard said as he patted his friend on the back, smiled and looked his friend in the eyes to let him know that he understood and appreciated what his friend said.

"I shall make my exit now so that you can take a shower because you stink and you don't want Bella to smell your funk." Emmett laughed and stood up to leave. "Hey why don't you bring Bella by the theatre next week to catch my new show. Show the girl you have real class and brag about your talented best friend."

" Conceited much Em?" Emmett laughed. "And talented friend my ass but maybe I will." Edward said

"Cool later Edward and have _**fun**_!" The crazy brunette then turned and left the bedroom.

**An: Next chapter. Bella and Edward dates.**


	7. Chapter 7

An: Thanks for everyone who has read my story. Please R&R.

Bella stepped back and motioned for Edward to walk ahead of her into the door of the gallery. As Edward passed in front of Bella, he felt Bella's hand at the small of his back. Even this small gesture from Bella gave him butterflies in his stomach, the good kind of butterflies. Bella had been very attentive all evening. Dinner had been laid back and fun. Bella had taken Edward to a small intimate Italian place that served stone oven pizza and the best alfreado pasta. It was one of Bella's favorite places to eat and the owner and staff knew Bella by name. The owner, a short Italian man, had personally brought their pizza to them so that he could get in a little light-hearted teasing to Bella about her date. Edward remembers about the complimentary things Mario had said about Edward. What Edward liked the most was when Mario said "Bells, keep this one he seems to be a much better fit for you." Bella had blushed and said quietly "I think so too." The butterflies got worse with that memory and a small smile formed on Edward's lips.

"Hey, at least you're smiling. I didn't realize that they would have things just right uh out there uh … in your face. And Edward if ever you feel uncomfortable and want to leave just let me know, okay." Bella said nervously. "I mean we can leave now if you want. I can just let my friend Alice know that we decided to go someplace else instead. I can see her work at a later time. It's cool." Bella stopped rambling and looked at Edward apprehensively.

It was then that Edward became aware of his surrounding again and looked around at what had made Bella nervous. Oh. There right in front of them was a statue of a nude man, standing slightly sideways, fully erect and he was very well endowed. The penis itself was at least 8 inches long. The statue was painted a muted green color and the man's face almost appeared to be smirking at the patrons of the gallery. Edward looked at the plaque that told the name of the sculpture. Edward read it and had to laugh quietly as he subtly pointed it out to Bella. It read: Jolly Green. It was Bella's turn to laugh.

"Bella, I am fine. Thanks for asking. Shall we see what other things the show is going to put out there?" Edward asked still laughing as he took the program handed to him by a woman standing near the statue. He reached for Bella's hand; as they turned the direction in which Jolly Green's penis seem to be leading them. Bella squeezed Edward's hand as they walked into the next room of the gallery. "I don't think you told me that you had a friend that was going to be showing their work here."

"My friend Alice writes poetry of all types as a hobby and some of her poems are going to be read tonight. Her boyfriend and her designed a little stage/dramatic interpretation thing to go along with the readings. I don't know where the poetry readings take place, but I am sure we'll find it. Oh wait we can look at the program. Sorry, duh I forgot." Bella's cheeks tinged a light pink.

"Hey that's okay. Let's look and see where it is." Edward said and before she knew what he was doing he leaned in and gave Bella a quick kiss on the lips. Edward's lips tingled from that brief contact. He groaned inwardly as he darted his tongue out and tasted Bella on her lips. He looked in Bella's eyes and saw what he hoped was the same inner struggle that he himself was having due to the kiss. It had almost been two weeks since they had seen each other and had literally climax together on Edward's couch. Edward found himself craving Bella's touch. The long talks had been wonderful but Edward had very vivid memories of Bella over her and against her on the couch in his office. Edward thought he saw the same passion in Bella's eyes now.

"Uh okay, well let's see what room the poetry readings are in, so you can meet Alice. Oh God I forgot." Bella said as she looked up sharply from the program.

"What Bella is something wrong?"

"Oh Edward I forgot. I can't believe it uh you already know Alice." Bella kept talking quickly before Edward could interrupt him. "You remember in our first session I told you that a friend of mine that was a recommended you to me. Well that friend is Alice. You know as in Jasper's Alice. I totally forgot Edward. I hope this won't be too awkward for you. If it is just say so and we can leave now." Bella finished in a hurry.

"It's okay Bella. Jasper is my best friend and I know Alice is pretty cool girl. I know that they won't mind." Edward said, smiling at Bella, trying to reassure his date.

"Alice is pretty much cool with everything. She says its part of her charm." Bella giggles as she said the last bit.

"Alright then let's make our way to the poetry room shall we?"

"Yes. It looks like we have about 20 minutes until the poetry readings start. You want to check out the photography rooms next to the poetry room first?"

"Sure. I am sure it will be interesting." Edward said as he turned to lead them through the doorway.

The photography room was packed with people. The patrons of the museum had formed an S shaped single file line in order to view the photographs on display. The room was full of warm bodies and the low murmur of conversations discussing the art work. Edward stood in front of Bella slowly inching their way around the room. Bella for one was very glad that they had set the room up this way because it allowed her to "accidentally" rub up against Edward. Bella couldn't help her body's reaction to Edward's' nearness.

"Sorry." Bella quietly whispered into Edward's ear as Bella bumped into Edward. Bella quietly whispered into Edward's ear "you.. making feel so horny and wet." Edward didn't say a word he just took Bella's right hand and brought it around to lay against the front of his waist and rested his own hand on top of it. They walked around the whole room that way neither one really making any comments on the photographs just enjoying the closeness.

"Well that was interesting. I don't think I will ever look at a Barbie Doll the same ever again." Edward said as he looked at his date over his shoulder. They had just made it out of the photography room and Edward didn't want to move from inside Bella's arm.

"I know Edward. What was that suppose to be S&M Barbie? I thought that was some woman with a really bad plastic surgeon and a leather fetish until I read the display card. That man needs to get out more if he is playing and dressing up Barbie Dolls like that." Bella said as she gently blew at the hair that had fallen over Edward's forehead. Edward shivered slightly and Bella smiled down at the sexy man. Edward smiled back. Both just stood there smiling at each other content to stay like this for awhile.

"Excuse us please." A blonde haired man said as he tried to make his way around the couple.

"Sorry." Both said.

"It's poetry time. Let's go find Alice and her poetry reading slash dramatic interpretation." Bella said taking Edward's hand and leading him down the hall.

An: Thanks for reading. Coming up next chapter Alice's reading. Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

**An: Thanks for everyone who put this story in alert or favorite. Here the next chapter. Please Review. Sorry I have not update in long time. **

Sultry and smoky was the only way Bella could think to describe the room set up to do the poetry readings. There was a small stage at the front of the room which had three white screens held up by wooden frames. People were sitting around small circular tables that were clustered together, talking quietly. The only light in the room came from dimmed stage lights and small votive candles resting in the center of the tables. At the corner of stage right there was a small podium set up for what Bella assumed was for the poets. She wasn't sure what the screens were for. Alice had told her that Jasper and she were going to be first. Bella was glad for that because she didn't know how much Edward liked poetry and she didn't want to have to sit through a bunch of strangers' bad poetry.

The music changed and the podium light was turned on as young woman came on stage. She was short but you can tell that she was filled with a lot of energy. The music was changed to a slower sexy Jazz tune. It definitely created a sexually charged atmosphere. Bella looked over at Edward cocking one eyebrow up. Edward smiled back and took Bella's hand and kisses it and then he put his arm around her. Bella's heart skipped a beat. She took a slow deep breath trying to control her heartbeat.

"That's Alice." Bella whispered into Edward's ear. She was surprised at how breathy her voice sounded. Edward turned his head slightly and nodded to Bella. Alice just stood silently behind the podium. Suddenly light appeared behind each screen in succession across the stage creating silhouettes of couples behind each screen. The first screen held silhouettes of a couple that was obviously a man and a woman. The couple behind the middle screen was that of two males and the third of two women.

It was Edward's turn to cock his eyebrow looking over at Bella and whispering. "This must be the dramatic interpretation part." Bella smirked at Edward and started to say something back, but couldn't remember what because Edward squeezed her hand.

A voice sounding similar to a computer was sounding over and over in Bella's head as she fought to stay asleep. Bella turned over and brought the pillow over her head in an effort to block out a small computerized melody that played in her head now that the voice was done speaking. The time is now nine o two…doo doo doo duh duh doo. Bella gave up and sat up in the bed remembering that she was in Edward's apartment. She rubbed her eyes and listened again for the voice and melody to make sure she didn't just dream it. The time is now nine o five …doo doo doo duh duh doo. There it was again and Bella knew she was awake now and the voice and music were getting louder. It must be Edward's alarm clock. Damn that was loud. Didn't Edward hear that?

Bella got out of bed and walked across the hall. She knocked lightly on Edward's bedroom door as the alarm sounded again. There was no response to her knock so he slowly opened the door. There was Edward lying on his stomach with his head under the pillow. The sheets were down around his waist exposing the tanned smooth lines of Edward's muscular back to Bella's gaze. He was breath taking Bella thought. All Bella wanted was to take off her own shirt and go lay directly on top of Edward to feel that warm skin to skin contact. Bella knew what that skin felt like she had ran his hands across it last night.

After the erotic poetry reading and the small touches under the tables both were a little worked up and the small talk was quick once they got back to Edward's apartment. Edward had offered Bella a glass of wine in their wine glass and instead of taking the wine Bella had taken Edward's lips in a slow wet kiss. Edward had moaned into the Bella's mouth as he worked on setting the wine glass down on the counter. Then his arms were around the brunette's neck as the kiss was deepened. Bella still ended up in the guest bedroom alone and she knew that it was the right decision. Today was the baseball game that both were looking forward to watching.

Edward enjoyed the game, but most of what he really enjoyed was Bella's reaction to the game. The game was over and it was a great game at that. The Red Sox had won the game by 2 runs. Bella was still going on and on about it as they walked to the park. Edward had his arm draped casually over Bella's waist as they walked and she replayed the highlights of the game for Edward like Edward wasn't at the game. Edward couldn't stop smiling. Bella's enthusiasm over the game was so adorable. Bella was like a little child, amazed at how many cool ways the pitcher could throw a ball. Edward liked baseball, but football was his favorite sport. Watching and listening to Bella did amazing things to Edward's heart and his mind. Bella continued to talk about the game as Edward listened, nodding appropriately. He was just content to watch the sparkle in Bella's eyes. He wasn't going to overanalyze how quickly his feelings for Bella had developed. No he wasn't. He was just going to go with them.

Bella leaned over and kissed Edward's check "Hey are you still with me? I know I tend to ramble on over a great game."

Edward looked once more into that sparkle and smiled. "Yep I 'm with you; definitely." Bella chuckled.

"Okay Doc. So when we get home I am making you dinner."

'We-home' those words made Edward smile wider. "You cook?"

"Do I cook?" Bella leaned away from Edward and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes do you cook? We had donuts for breakfast, hotdogs at the game. Do you cook?"

"Hmmph, do I cook?"

"Okay Bella. Listen carefully. Do you cook?" Edward asked again with hidden laughter in his voice.

"Doc I am going to make you the best lasagna you have ever had." Bella said followed by a smile.

Award wasn't sure when Bella started calling him Doc, but he liked it. He liked the way it sounded rolling off of Bella's tongue and the soft look in Bella's eyes when she said it.

"Okay. I can't wait." Edward returned Bella's smile and brushed a quick kiss over her lips. Bella smile widened.


	9. Author's Note

AN: Sorry I have not written in long time. I started school, my mom feel and broke her wrist since then I have been her care giver. My old baby (laptop) hard drive died and all my chapters and everything else got deleted. But right now I have week off and gonna try update all my stories. Also I am working on some new ness/Jacob and Bella/Rose stories.


End file.
